


Burning Bridges

by tale_to_tell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Parent John Winchester, Brotherly Bonding, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel doesn't trust him at first, Castiel is Ben Braeden's Parent, Castiel is Protective of Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester is Ben Braeden's Parent, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Emotionally Hurt Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Guilty Sam Winchester, He comes back though, Hurt Dean Winchester, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, It's not as dark as it sounds, Kid Ben Braeden, Loving Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Omega Dean, POV Castiel (Supernatural), Past Abuse, Past Depressed Dean Winchester, Past Suicidal Dean Winchester, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), References to Depression, Sam Winchester Leaves, Sam Winchester Leaves for Stanford, Worried Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:43:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tale_to_tell/pseuds/tale_to_tell
Summary: "Is Dean here?"It takes Castiel a second to realize who the man standing at his door is. He's tall with long hair, exactly how Dean had described.Sam Winchester.Castiel doesn't say anything for a moment, mostly from shock, but it seems to make Sam uncomfortable. He shifts awkwardly and rubs the back of his neck."Look, uh, I don't know if Dean has ever mentioned me. I'm Sam, I'm his... I knew him a while ago. I'd like to come in and talk to him."That's the last thing Castiel wants. He remembers, vividly, how he first met Dean: a broken and lonely omega, with a brother who wouldn't answers his calls, ready to throw his life off a bridge.How could Castiel let Sam into their home knowing that?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 31
Kudos: 730





	Burning Bridges

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own supernatural

The doorbell rang, startling Castiel from his book. He frowned as he set it on the coffee table, he wasn't expecting anyone. Dean must've forgotten his keys.

Castiel walked over to the door and opened it without looking through the peephole. He expected to see Dean standing there with a grin, but instead Castiel was surprised when his eyes landed on a tall alpha.

"Hello," Castiel said, shifting uncertainly, "may I help you?"

"Is Dean here?"

Castiel blinked, taken aback by the question. He didn't recognize this strange alpha, and Dean always told him about his coworkers and friends.

"May I ask for a name?" Castiel asked.

The alpha coughed and looked away, his scent flushing with shame. It took Castiel a second to put the pieces together and realize who the man standing at his door was. He's tall with long hair, exactly how Dean had described.

"Sam Winchester." The alpha said, confirming Castiel's suspicions.

Castiel didn't say anything for a moment, mostly from shock, but it seemed to make Sam uncomfortable. He shifted awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Look, uh, I don't know if Dean has ever mentioned me. I'm Sam, I'm his... I knew him a while ago. I'd like to come in and talk to him."

That was the last thing Castiel wanted. He remembered, vividly, how he first met Dean: a broken and lonely omega, with a brother who wouldn't answers his calls, ready to throw his life off a bridge.

* * * * *

_It was late, very late, when Castiel started walking home. He hated going out with Gabriel, but his brother never let up on making him socialize. As it were, Gabriel always went home with somebody, and Castiel always walked back alone._

_Castiel was so caught up in his brooding thoughts that he almost missed the hunched figure sitting precariously on the bridge's railing. Castiel paused in his steps, head tilting. Then he slowly made his way forward._

_"Hello." Castiel said, leaning casually against the railing and looking down into the water far below. "Lovely night."_

_"Look, guy." The figure, an omega by his scent, snapped. "I'm not a fuckin' prostitution, or anything. Leave me alone." His voice was deep and abrasive, and for some reason it made Castiel ache a bit._

_"I didn't think you were." He said quietly. "I just wanted to see if there's anything I could do for you."_

_The man snorted. "A Good Samaritan, huh? No, there's not anything you can do. Fuck off."_

_Castiel did not "fuck off." Instead he turned to the man to observe him._

_The man was actually more of a boy. His skin was pale in the darkness and his hair looked brown. There was a hardness in his expression and a tension in his shoulders that Castiel thought was unbefitting of a young adult._

_"My name is Castiel." He said, scuffling his shoes. "I own a bookstore."_

_"Well, how nice for you." The omega drawled. "Thank you for that update on your perfect life."_

_"My life is not perfect." Castiel said with a bitter chuckle. "My mother hates me and my father ignores me. My siblings despise me too, except for one, but he doesn't really understand me."_

_The omega was silent for a minute before he spoke, his voice much softer, "My mom is dead and my father hates me. He threw me out because he blames me for my brother leaving. My brother... he never returns my calls. I can't say I blame him."_

_Castiel pursued his lips, feeling sad._

_"I'm sorry." He said. "It appears we both were unlucky when it comes to family."_

_The omega let out a bitter chuckle. "You don't know the half of it."_

_"Well then, perhaps you should tell me." Castiel said. The omega glanced at him, looking surprised. "There's a great diner down the road. I'll buy you a cup of coffee and you can tell me the half of it."_

_"You-" the omega broke off, then shook his head, "you don't even know me. Why would you do that?"_

_"Because, I think that you need a friend, and, in all honesty, I need a friend as well."_

_The omega let out an incredulous huff. Then he carefully swung one leg over the railing and then the other. He slid down so he stood fully on the bride and dusted himself off. He looked up at Castiel._

_"The name's Dean."_

_Castiel smiled. "It's nice to meet you Dean. Ready for coffee?"_

_"Make it a piece of pie and you've got yourself a deal."_

_"Okay." Castiel said, chuckling. He started walking, expecting Dean to follow him. "Whatever you'd like."_

_"You know that right after I'm going back to throw myself off that bridge, right? I only want the free pie."_

_"I figured." Castiel hummed. "But that won't stop me from trying."_

_"Trying to what?"_

_"Trying to show you that you don't have to be alone."_

* * * * *

How could Castiel let Sam into their home knowing that he was a major reason that Dean had wanted to end his life? Castiel did not like to blame people for things when it hadn't been their intention, but it was hard not to blame Sam. Dean had cried into Castiel's arms countless times, grieving his brother and despising himself for not doing better.

"He's not here." Castiel said. His protective, alpha behavior seeped a bit into his tone and posture, something that Sam did not miss. Sam ducked his head and averted his gaze, clearly uncomfortable with the thought of challenging another alpha.

"Right, well, can you tell me when he'll get back?" Sam asked.

"I'm not sure that would be the best idea."

Sam shrunk in on himself a bit more. "Look, man, I'm not here to try to steal Dean away or anything. I just want to talk to him... I need to apologize."

Castiel drew back a bit, stunned. From what Dean had said, Castiel hadn't thought Sam would apologize.

"Why?" He demanded.

"I would rather say it to him." Sam said. "It's personal."

Castiel glowered as he looked Sam up and down, trying to decide if he should let the alpha in. In the end, Castiel moved aside to allow Sam entrance into the house. It wasn't Castiel's call to turn Dean's brother away.

Castiel led Sam to the living room and offered him some tea, which Sam accepted with a quiet 'thank you.' Castiel slipped into the kitchen to make them both tea. When he returned into the living room he caught Sam looking through one of their family albums on the coffee table. Sam drew back quickly, his face reddening.

"It's fine." Castiel said as he placed the two cups on coasters. "You may look through that one."

It was the old one anyways, the one before Ben.

Fuck, Ben.

Castiel hadn't even thought about how Ben would react to this. His and Dean's six-year-old pup was sweet, but shy. Hopefully no noisy arguments broke out between the brothers.

Castiel sat with Sam in silence. The atmosphere was tense and uncomfortable, but Castiel made no move to alleviate it.

"So, uh," Sam said, "you must be Dean's mate."

"I am." Castiel replied stonily.

"And you know who I am?" Sam continued.

Castiel nodded.

Sam sighed and looked away. "Then I guess I should thank you for even letting me in. He's probably told you about what I've said to him."

"He has." Castiel growled.

_* * * * *_

_"Dean, love, what's wrong?" Castiel hurried to his omega's side. It wasn't usual at all to see Dean cry, so Castiel was expecting the worst._

_"It's Sam's birthday." Dean said, voice stuttering._

_"Oh." Castiel said, brushing back Dean's hair. "I'm sorry, love."_

_"I used to steal him things for his birthday." Dean continued. "Toys and shit. Once a cake. My dad never fucking cared, but I always tried to make it up to him."_

_"You did what you could." Castiel said. "You were an excellent brother."_

_"Not good enough." Dean said. "He left me 'n Dad behind, called us toxic. I couldn't blame him. But, it fucking hurt to hear him call us toxic when I spent my whole life trying to give him the best childhood."_

_"I know." Castiel soothed and cooed, trying to comfort his omega. Eventually Dean relaxed into his side, his sobs dying off._

_"I love you, Cas." Dean said, uncharacteristically vulnerable. "Please don't ever leave."_

_"I won't." Castiel promised as he drew Dean up to kiss him. "You'll always have me. I love you too."_

_Dean buried himself against Castiel's side and allowed the alpha to maneuver them into a more comfortable position. Castiel hated seeing Dean like this, crushed and depressed. Dean was an amazing person who never should have been told otherwise._

_Sometime later, Dean looked up at Castiel with red-rimmed eyes. "Thanks, Cas."_

_Castiel smiled and kissed Dean, delighting when Dean began to purr._

_Despite the circumstances, Castiel felt like he_ _was the luckiest alpha ever._

_* * * * *_

Sam looked ashamed. "I was a jerk to him. I took him for granted. I just want him to know that I'm sorry."

"Dean had a very hard time with your father after you left." Castiel said bluntly. "I don't know if he'll accept your apologize."

That was a lie. Castiel had no doubt that Dean would forgive Sam in a heartbeat. But, he wanted to make Sam squirm a bit. He'd seen the toll that Dean's past had taken, it only seemed fair.

"I don't deserve his forgiveness." Sam said, head dropping. "But I need to apologize anyways."

Hmm.

Castiel knew books, and this looked like character development.

"You truly regret your past actions?" He asked.

Silently, Sam nodded.

"Okay." Castiel said. He didn't necessary trust Sam, but he did feel a bit better about his and Dean's potential reunion.

Castiel heard the sound of the Impala rolling up the driveway. Sam looked up, body and scent tense. Castiel stood and made his way to the entrance. He slipped outside, closing the door behind him, and stood and waited for Dean.

Dean waved at Castiel when he got out of the car, grinning. He helped Ben out of the back of the Impala and got his backpack from the trunk. Ben took his backpack and together they started for the door.

"Hello, Papa." Ben greeted, holding his arms out to hug Castiel. Castiel bent over to hug Ben back.

"Hello, Ben." He said. He straightened and gave Dean a tight smile.

"Cas," Dean said, eyes flickering across Castiel's face, "what's up?"

"I just wanted to let you know that we have a guest."

"A guest?" Ben asked. "Who?"

"Not someone you know, pup." Castiel answered. Ben's scent soured a bit and he nervously fidgeted.

"It'll be okay." Castiel assured him. "You can go straight to your room if you want, you don't have to meet him." Ben relaxed visibly at that.

"Cas, who is it?" Dean questioned, his tone serious and concerned. Castiel breathed out through his nose and forced himself to meet Dean's eye.

"It's Sam." Castiel said quietly. Dean's breath drew in sharply and he took a step back, eyes widening. Ben watched him, head tilting in confusion.

"What?"

"He says he's here to apologize to you."

"Papa," Ben said, tugging Castiel's sleeve, "who's Sam?"

Castiel looked to Dean.

"Someone that Daddy hasn't seen in a while." Dean answered. He looked up at Castiel and nodded.

Castiel opened the door and led them in. Ben went straight down the hall to his room, but Dean and Castiel walked to the living room.

Sam stood when the entered. His hands were clenched tightly and his skin was pale.

"Hey, Dean." Sam said.

"Heya, Sam." Dean replied stiffly. "Whatcha doin' here, man?"

Sam seemed to shake a bit. "I've just come to apologize."

"Oh." Dean looked to Castiel briefly before looking back at his brother. "Maybe we should talk somewhere else." He glanced back to Castiel again, wordlessly making sure that it was alright with Castiel. Castiel nodded.

"Yeah, that would be good." Sam said. Dean led Sam out of the living room to the office. Dean shut the door softly behind them.

Castiel stood in the living room, messing with the sleeves of his shirt nervously.

"Papa?" Ben peered around the corner.

"Yes, dear?" Castiel asked.

"Will you help me with math?"

"Of course." Castiel nodded. "Let's move to the kitchen, though. I'll get a head start on dinner as you do your work."

Ben bobbed his head and obediently walked with Castiel to the kitchen. Castiel got his pup sorted up at the small table in the corner of the room. He answered Ben's questions and helped to explain the lesson, then started cooking. It would still be a few hours before it was dinner time, but Castiel had nothing else to keep him occupied.

Every so often, Ben would raise his hand and wait patiently for Castiel to notice, then he would ask a question. Since Ben was only in first grade, it was easy for Castiel to help him. He could only imagine the difficulty that he would have trying to help Ben with homework in high school.

Castiel kept an ear out as he cooked, but no sound came from the direction of the office. That was probably a good sign. Castiel wanted to know what was happening, but it was personal between the brothers and he respected that. If Dean wanted to share with Castiel, he would tell him when they were alone later.

Ben moved from math to spelling and then to science. He seemed to particularly interested in that subject, which made Castiel's chest swell with pride at his intellectual pup.

"Papa, who is Sam?"

Castiel paused in his movement and glanced at his son.

"He knew Daddy long ago, but he hurt Daddy's feelings and so they haven't spoken in a while. He's here to say sorry."

Ben nodded in understanding. "I don't like fighting. Whenever I make my classmates upset I always say sorry."

"That's very good, Ben." Castiel said. "I'm proud of you."

Ben grinned up at him and then went back to work.

* * * * *

_"I don't think I'm going to be a good parent."_

_Castiel frowned and glanced up from the printed ultrasound picture. "Why do you say that?"_

_Dean looked away, his hands twitching at his side. Castiel felt his frown deepen. He moved off the couch to join his mate by the hallway._

_"What's wrong, Dean?"_

_"Dad was a piece of shit." The words were quiet and rushed, as if Dean was ashamed to say it. "He was an asshole to Sam 'n me. What if I turn out the same?"_

_"You won't." Castiel said, softening. "The fact that you're worried about it just proves that you'll be a better father."_

_"I tried to take care of Sam, and he just ended up hating me. What if our baby hates me?"_

_"Oh, Dean. Our baby won't hate you. It'll love you, I promise. What happened with Sam was... different. That was an entirely different situation. You're going to be an amazing father, I already know."_

_"How can you know that?" Dean demanded. "What if I screw it up?"_

_"Dean," Castiel said, "don't you think I'm worried about messing up, too? I mean, my parents are far from p_ _erfect_ _. But I know that we will do well, because we are going to love our pup no matter what."_

_"Okay." Dean said, nodding. "You're right."_

_"Of course I am." Castiel said with a smug grin. "Just like I know I'm right when I say our pup is going to be a girl."_

_"No way." Dean protested, smiling back. "It's gonna be a boy."_

_"I guess we'll just have to wait and see who's right." Castiel said._

_"Winner picks the baby's name?" Dean asked._

_"Deal."_

_* * * * *_

"Papa, what're you looking at?"

Castiel blinked a few times, focusing on Ben.

"Nothing, sweetheart." He said. "I was just thinking."

"Okay." Ben looked back down at him homework and Castiel returned to cooking.

The food was done much too earlier, but Castiel didn't care. He was too preoccupied with Dean and Sam talking. Neither had emerged from the office yet, and Castiel didn't catch a sound.

Ben remained in the kitchen after he finished his homework, happily recounting his day to Castiel while Castiel did his best to listen. Ben talked about his friends and his recess and his teacher. Castiel hummed and asked simple questions, but he didn't feel completely engaged the way he usually was.

Finally, nearly an hour later, the door to the office opened and Dean and Sam exited. Castiel watched them carefully. Both had red-rimmed eyes, but both were also smiling. They made their way to the kitchen.

"So, uh," Dean started, "Sam's going to stay for dinner, if that's alright."

"Of course it is." Castiel said without hesitation. Dean smiled gratefully at him. Ben slipped away from his spot at the kitchen table and hid behind Dean's legs, staring mistrustfully up at Sam.

"Hey, buddy." Dean said, moving to face Ben. "This is your Uncle Sam."

Sam did not look shocked by the news, so Castiel figured that Dean had told him already.

Ben hesitantly moved in front of Dean and held out a hand for Sam to shake.

"Nice to meet you." He murmured, staring down at the ground.

"Nice to meet you too." Sam said. He flashed Dean a wide smile.

Ben shuffled his feet and then hid behind Dean again, making Castiel shake his head fondly.

"So," Dean said, drawing Castiel's attention, "Sam's going to be coming around more often." He stared openly at Castiel, probably wanting an opinion.

"I look forward to seeing you, Sam." Castiel said. Sam visibly relaxed at that.

Castiel smiled, then leaned to give Dean a kiss.

"Tell me how it went later?" He whispered. Dean nodded.

Castiel looked back at Sam, who was pointedly not watching them kiss.

"Well, Sam, welcome to the family."

**Author's Note:**

> Can I make anything not ABO? No, apparently I cannot
> 
> anyways I may someday (in the far far future) make a chaptered prequel to this... is that something you guys would be interested in?
> 
> let me know what you think and happy weekend!   
> -cap out-


End file.
